Always Protect You
by KnightOfNevermore
Summary: Kiba takes a stroll through Konoha's woods, only to find his teammate crying. Hinata finds her self lost in worry for her teamates' life, her smile taken away be fear. Can his vow cheer her up and bring back her smile? Post Chapter 328, SPOILERS. KibaHina


_A/N:_ A Naruto story this time! I thought that since it doesn't get that much love I would write a KibaHina story, even if it's only a oneshot... This story does contain _**SPOILERS**_ so If you haven't seen Episode 79 or read up to Chapter 328 (I think that's right...) then don't read this. This is supposed to take place sometime after Asuma's death and funeral. This was actually a really crappy story from last year so I just fixed it up a bit, added a totally new plot and I got this. So please read, review and enjoy Always Protect You.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own or claim to own the Anime/Manga Naruto. All I own is a single Shonen Jump issue... and a computer to type up fanfics...

* * *

Kiba kicked up the leaves that covered the forest floor and scanned the damp forest around him. He breathed in deeply, taking in the smells of the forest, the wet leaves, Akamaru beside him, and finally a scent that was all too familiar to him.

"Hinata?" The dog-ninja uttered as he came to a clearing in the forest. In front of him stood the answer to his question, a small grass covered hill was stood in the center of the clearing with Kiba's teammate on top of it.

Hinata's dark blue hair blue in the breeze, revealing the serene look on her face and her tear stained cheeks. Her hands were clasped together, resting lightly on her chest. She sighed and turned to leave, towards Kiba. She flushed pink at the realization that her grief had been exposed.

"Kiba-kun," the shy kunoichi gasped, as she took in the ninja before her. Hinata quickly brought her hands up to her eyes in a desperate attempt to hide the fact she had been crying; but her red eyes betrayed her.

"Hey, Hinata," Kiba replied, his discomfort in seeing his teammate distressed openly displayed on his face. Akamaru barked at her and rushed to meet her, his huge paws pounding on the ground as he trotted up the hill, Hinata allowed a small smile as she bent to meet the great hound; burying her thin fingers in his damp fur.

"Good morning, Akamaru," Hinata said softly to the dog and she slid her fingers through Akamaru's warm fur and gazed down the small hill upon which she stood.

"The sky doesn't look that good, I hope it doesn't rain," Hinata commented as she raised her eyes slightly to meet Kiba's, then quickly looking up at the sky as she realized her mistake.

"Yeah…" Kiba sighed as he glanced at the sky, taking a break from his trudge up the hill to his teammate. Hinata resumed petting Akamaru as Kiba approached her, her nails combing through his wet fur.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" Kiba questioned his friend quietly, as not to upset her. He stopped his hike at his teammate's side, reaching down to scratch his partner on the head.

Hinata blinked, but did not shy way from the probing question.

"Yes, Kiba-kun… I think I'll be okay; it's just that, the way Asuma–sensei… passed away, it shows you how, how easily everything c-can end-"

Hinata was cut off by a set of warm, salty tears that ran familiar paths down her cheeks.

Kiba's eyes softened at the girl's words and tears, and without any of his own he wrapped one strong arm around his shaking comrade. Hinata gave a small start, but didn't leave his grasp; instead she rested her head slightly on his broad shoulder. Akamaru decided that in this situation he would be only a distraction and trotted down the hill, to a great oak to take a nap. Kiba, not swayed by Akamaru's indifference toward the scene, reassured his friend without ado.

"Hinata, everything will be alright, I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

"Kiba-kun, if you protect me, then who will protect you?"

"Umm..…Shino of course! That is of course he isn't to busy protecting his bugs…" Kiba gave a light chuckle and Hinata joined in quietly until tears replaced her laughter.

"Hinata…"

Kiba took a deep breath, and before he knew what he was doing he placed a quick and quiet chaste kiss on Hinata's lips. Not ready to completely let go of her, he rested his forehead against hers, their breathing mingling together.

"Hinata, I will always protect you. And if you wish to do so, you in exchange will protect me. Deal?"

Hinata blinked in shock from the kiss, her lips parted in surprise. This dazed expression was soon replaced with one of joy; a content grin replaced her trembling lips.

"Deal, Kiba-kun."

Then, to show how much she approved of the idea she closed the distance between.

* * *

A/N2: Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed it! This is one of my very first pieces, so please tell me what you think of it in a review. So guys, please, please, please, REVIEW! Thank you so much!

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!

Thanks!


End file.
